kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Coop+Kat
Problem you really need to undo the Changes you done on the episodes, please, as the wiki now doesn't work! can you please restore all pages that you deleted, and removed, such as the rocket man and stuff as it makes pages harder to find, thanks -- 10:59, August 27, 2011 (UTC) move them do you think you can move them back, as it makes it header to search for them pages, instead you can just the epiosde in |in_a_sentence= on the page, thanks -- 15:38, August 27, 2011 (UTC) titles i mean they cant be called that, that not there official name. see what i'm saying? -- 19:52, August 27, 2011 (UTC) name i mean that epiosde 1 will be called, "let the games begin" instead of "episode 1 - let the games begin". -- 21:52, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Chansep2020 and I making Season 3 on TV! Hey Coop+Kat, Chansep2020 and I are going to start making Season 3 episodes on TV. Would you like to help with the episodes, or the shorts? We mostly do the episodes, so if you want. You can do the shorts. =) We got the first 3 episodes written. We're using all of my ideas for Season 3. And we're going to post 1 new episode every Saturday, starting Next Month or sooner, maybe this month on September 17 or something. Once your done with the shorts, then you upload them to YouTube, so will we. And if you have any episode ideas, then feel free to give them to one of us, then we'll make the episodes, then if you want to upload my ideas, then you can. =) Would you like to help? Chansep2009 06:54, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Chansep2020 is going to give me the website. Well Chansep2020 is going to make them on tv on October 30. Then he's gonna make 1 new episode every Sunday. But I think there's a website where you can make the episodes. I'm talking to him right now, and I think he's gonna give me the website, but I might wait for him when he uploads it on TV every Sunday starting on October 30. Chansep2009 16:52, September 11, 2011 (UTC)Chansep2009 Probably Not I wonder what it will be like too. And no, it probably won't be anything like Season 1 or 2. But feel free to give him your ideas for episodes or shorts, or like a BIG Finale. Because we're gonna do as much episodes, as many ppl have ideas. Like we're gonna do all my ideas, then Chansep2020's ideas. And if you have ideas. Then just message them to Chansep2020, then we'll use them. He said he's a writer for KvK. So i'm pretty sure everything will be the same. I don't know about the voices. But the first episode is: Kid vs. Komputer / The Snowflake Fake. Chansep2009 16:58, September 11, 2011 (UTC)Chansep2009 Sorry, not title... :( Hi, Can I ask something from you? I you know the answer, tell me. Question: I saw there was six episodes marked in Season 3. Are they true episodes or false? RaggaR 16:59, September 11, 2011 (UTC) The episodes that are on Season 3 will be real And the episodes that are on the Season 3, will be real. Because we are going to make them in October or maybe this month. And all those episodes are all my ideas. And we're going to make them, so yes. They will be real. Chansep2009 17:02, September 11, 2011 (UTC)Chansep2009